Grade A
by LittleGingerBiscuit
Summary: School AU. John's smart, Sherlock's smarter. But they're good at different things; Sherlock's brain is full of science while John's is full of sport. It's never affected them before, up until now. John has to make the choice between the opportunity of a lifetime, and staying at school to be with Sherlock.


__**Hey :D Ok, so this is the first installment of a multi-chapter fic, requested of me by tumblr user cumberbatchss. I really hope it's ok :D I'm sorry it's so short, but I don't like these things to drag on needlessly. Plus there'll be more chapters in the future, so you don't need to worry about the story ending there. Enjoy!**

_Test tomorrow. Help. – JW _

_What sort of test? – SH _

_Biology. Help me? – JW _

_I suppose so. Come by my dorm room later. – SH _

_Thanks. Need me to bring anything? – JW _

_Books, pencils, pens… - SH _

_I meant anything else. – JW _

_Oh. No, I don't think so, unless you can supply me with a new pack of cigarettes. – SH _

_Sadly not, sorry. – JW _

_Well just books and pens, then. – SH _

_Right. See you later. – JW _

John sighed and looked down at his phone, sliding it shut and stuffing it in his pocket to protect it from the rain. He was sat on the fold-away seats along the edge of the rugby pitch, watching the rest of his team practise. He'd be out there with them, if he wasn't too busy going through the list of younger kids who hoped to make the team next year.

On his lap he was balancing a clipboard with all the kid's names, along with a small black-and-white miniature of their faces so he could identify them on the playing field. However, underneath the clipboard, he'd managed to hide his biology textbook, which he'd been using to revise from for the past half hour.

He had no idea how he'd managed to forget about the test. A _test!_ He never forgot about those, not usually. Why was this one different? Biology was important to him; how was he supposed to be a doctor if he failed biology this early on in his education?

John checked the time on his phone and stood up, brushing a few splashes of rain from his school trousers and tucking his books under his arm, along with the clipboard.

"Ok!" he called, jogging out on to the rugby pitch and narrowly avoiding his teammates on his way to the younger kids. "Ok, thanks guys."

The group, mostly boys with ages ranging from 11 to 12, watched him approaching with proud smiles. They were absolutely filthy, faces streaked with mud and hair clumped with bits of soggy grass.

"You all did really well," John praised, feeling the lie slipping easily off his tongue. Some of them had been pretty awful, sliding around on the floor and missing the ball by a mile whenever it was passed to them. Still, he couldn't just come out and tell them that. "I'll let you know by the end of the week whether you've made the team or not. If you don't, remember: there's always the football team tryouts on Wednesday."

Once he was sure they understood, John gave them a wave and turned to start the walk back to his dorm. The field was slippery and muddy, and he had to be careful not to fall over. The rest of his team were still chucking a ball back and forth between them, so absorbed in their game that he didn't feel like disturbing them. He'd catch up with them at dinner later, anyway.

On his way back to the dorms, John stopped by his locker and got out his backpack and jacket. After checking to make sure he had all the necessary equipment for studying, he started down the hallway that would lead him to Sherlock's room.

It was one of the largest rooms in the building, though he didn't share it with anyone. John put this largely down to the fact his family were swimming in money, and his brother was already an intern for the government. Anything Sherlock wanted, he could pretty much get.

John shifted his bag to his other shoulder and knocked on the door, waiting outside for Sherlock to answer. He hoped Sherlock would be focused this evening; this test meant a lot to him, not to mention the fact that he liked spending time with Sherlock anyway.

He heard the click of the door opening, and smiled.

**Ok, done! I hope it was ok... :) Remember, this was just chapter 1. There's more to come, in which there will be lovely teenlock Johnlock romance. Reviews are always welcome, and you can request your own fic by going to my tumblr: boys-from-baker-street.**

**Amy xxx**


End file.
